What Happens On Atlantis, Stays On Atlantis
by a-study-in-sourwolf
Summary: John and Elizabeth woke up in a very compromising situation, yet they cannot remember anything about the previous night. Was this all a prank or did it all have something to do with the several bottles of alcohol they had consumed last night?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stirred awake, sighing contentedly as she stretched her body. She could feel the sun shining on her face and realized it must be morning already._ Damn_, she thought. _ I don't even remember walking to my room. _She sighed, sitting up in bed, groaning softly feeling a dull ache at the back of her head. _Man, I must have gotten wasted last night. Hope I didn't say or do anything too embarrassing._ She thought, chuckling softly to herself, rubbing her eyes sleepily, not really noticing her surroundings.

Just as she was about to sit up from the bed, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and she stiffened immediately, turning to her side abruptly, cursing softly as she feel dizziness taking over her but she ignored it, and trying to focus on the man in her bed, all the color draining from her face as she realized who it was. _Oh my God, what have I done?_

The man beside her was lying on his stomach with his face turned away from her. He groaned softly, turning over on his back, confirming Elizabeth's suspicion. It was John. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._ She repeated to herself, biting nervously on her lower lip, trying to think of her next move. She looked over at him. He wasn't fully awake yet._ Maybe I can just slip out before he sees me…_Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, knowing that was the right thing to do. To get the hell outta there. She quickly but carefully slipped out of bed hoping John wouldn't wake up. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body, cursing softly under her breath as she looked around the room for her clothes. _They're everywhere!_ She thought, outraged as she picked up the pieces of her clothes from the floor. She kept glancing back at John, making sure he was still sleeping.

After she had retrieved all her clothes, she stood up straight and looked around the room, not kn owing what he next move should be. She couldn't leave the room wrapped up in a blanket. She turned to look once more at the sun shining through the large window and sighed, defeated. It was well into the morning. She couldn't go around in a blanket on the hallways of Atlantis wrapped up in just a blanket. And what if someone saw her leaving John's room? Oh, the rumours! They could soo get in trouble for this! Yet, she couldn't stay there either, not wanting to risk having John wake up and finding her there, putting her clothes on. So what could she do?

Elizabeth sighed, knowing she didn't have a lot of time to take a decision. So she decided to just risk it and put her clothes back on. It was easier to handle John in an uncomfortable situation than the whole Atlantis population and possibly the IOA once the word got out. She knew they'd find out somehow. Things like this never went unnoticed.

Glancing once more at John, she then reluctantly placed her clothes on the closest chair. Biting nervously on her lower lip once more, she let the blanket fall to the ground, blushing furiously. She knew John was asleep but she still felt vulnerable, being naked like that. She quickly slipped on her underwear and bra. She turned to grab her pants then she froze midway, her body tensing a little as she noticed movement coming from the bed, from the corners of her eyes.

John stirred awake then he groaned softly, sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes then he stretched his body, letting out a loud sigh, feeling completely relaxed and satisfied despite the pain at the back of his head. His head quickly snapped up, noticing a figure standing there, close to the door. His eyes widened in shot at the sight.

"E-Elizabeth?" he whispered softly, unable to keep his eyes from roaming up and down her almost naked body.

Noticing the look in his eyes, Elizabeth blushed furiously then she quickly bent down and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her body, covering herself up.

"I-I was just leaving?" she replied, nervously, biting on her lower lip.

"L-Leaving? What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…" she looked down at the ground, fidgeting a little.

John moved to sit up then he froze, realizing he was naked. He looked up at Elizabeth, shock clear on his face. Then wrapped his own blanket around his waist and sat up then took a step closer towards Elizabeth, trying to think of what to say. He surely was not expecting to wake up in _this_ kind of situation.

Elizabeth held up her hand, stopping John. She could see just by watching him that he was trying to think of something to say to make this less awkward. She didn't want to hear it right now. "Don't. I better go. We will just have to talk about this later when we are both...dressed appropriately." She cleared her throat looking away.

John opened his mouth to say something but before he had the change, Elizabeth grabbed her clothes then she turned around, walking quickly out of the room, not caring about being seen anymore. She was the Station Commander. She didn't need to explain herself to anyone. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so later after John had gotten back to his room and had taken a shower, he then made his way into the lunch room, moving quickly towards the buffet, feeling and hearing his stomach growl in response. After he put some sandwiches on his plate and poured himself a cup of hot coffee, he turned and looked around for an empty table. He moved toward the more isolated part of the lunch room, noticing an empty table, away from everyone. _Well, at least I won't have to talk to anyone…_ He thought to himself, smiling a little.

"Hey John! Over here!" A voice from behind him called.

"Oh God…" John mumbled softly under his breath, turning around to look at an over excited Rodney, waving his hand around like a mad man. He looked around the lunch room, grumpily, trying to think of a way to get out of this. He really didn't want to listen to Rodney right now. His headache was bad enough as it was. Sighing heavily, he slowly made his way to where Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla were seated.

"Good morning." He mumbled softly, putting his tray down on the table as he sat down.

"Good morning Colonel Sheppard. How did you sleep?" Teyla asked an unreadable smile on her face.

"I've…had better nights…"

"That bad, huh?" Ronon asked, his voice highly amused.

"Well, I'd know more if I could remember what the hell happened last night." John replied, starting to get frustrated as he tried to read his friend's expressions. Why the hell were they all smiling at him like that?

"Well, from what we saw…you could say you had a pretty good night. Of course that was mostly Elizabeth's doing." Rodney replied, trying his best to look innocent. He was so bad at lying it wasn't even funny.

John narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously but said nothing and went back to eating. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up, pushing away his food, he looked at his friends, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How come I don't remember anything from last night?"

"Well you obviously got pretty wasted…"

"I thought we didn't have any alcohol on Atlantis." John interrupted.

"My people brought some from the mainland." Teyla replied, shyly. "A party isn't a party unless there is alcohol, Colonel."

"Well it would have been a good idea to let the rest of us know that. I probably wouldn't have gotten so wasted, if I knew whatever I was drinking had alcohol in it." John replied, grumpily, causing Teyla to look down embarrassed.

"Well, Elizabeth knew…" Rodney replied under his breath.

That caught John's attention. "What did you say?"

Rodney looked up startled. "Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, you did genius." Ronon growled, smacking the back of his head then shook his head exasperated. He knew from the beginning it'd be a bad idea to let Rodney in on their plan.

"Have you talked to Elizabeth this morning?" Teyla asked, tentatively, watching John closely.

"Well…not really. We kinda woke up in a very uncomfortable situation." The Colonel replied, staring down at the table, his expression closed off, making it hard for anyone, even Teyla to get a good read on him.

"What kind of uncomfortable situation are we talking about here?" Rodney couldn't help but ask, leaning over the table a little, looking genuinely curious.

"That's certainly none of your business!" John exclaimed, unable to keep a blush from appearing on his cheeks. He could still see Elizabeth in only her bra and underwear standing in front of him, looking more beautiful and desirable than ever. He groaned softly, closing his eyes. _Don't go there Sheppard. It can only end badly._

"Fine. Don't tell me. We'll find out soon enough anyways. Rumours travel fast around here, ya know." Rodney replied, oblivious to John's inner battle with his feelings.

John's head snapped up, glaring at Rodney. "Just let it go McKay. Nothing happened. Try to focus your energy on something more productive, will you?"

Rodney was taken aback by John's snappy reply. He looked at Ronon and Teyla then looked down at his plate, and then nodded. "Yeah, I better go anyways. There's a lot of work to be done." He grabbed his plate and stood up, walking away from the table.

John sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'll have to go apologize for that later. I didn't mean sound so…. I just don't know how the heck to react to all this. I can't remember a thing and it's driving me insane."

Ronon and Teyla glanced at each other worried. Maybe their plan wasn't such a smart one after all. They could see they were talking on some dangerous ground here. They got themselves into something they didn't really know how to fix now and it was partially their fault. Okay, it was _their entire_ fault.

Teyla sighed, opening her mouth, wanting to tell John the truth, before things got even more complicated.

"I think you should just talk to her." Ronon jumped in, cutting Teyla off. He would explain it to her after.

"Yeah, Chewie. You're right." John sighed, sitting up, nodding a little to himself as he took his empty tray of food and walked away from them.

Teyla watched John walk away from then, then after she made sure he was out of earshot, she turned and looked at Ronon. "We should have told him the truth Ronon."

"No, that would have made our whole plan a whole waste of time." Ronon replied, shaking his head.

"You cannot possibly care about our plan still, Ronon."

"I do. You saw how they were looking at each other the whole night, Teyla. Come on. They need to have fun and relax once in a while and you know it."

"This could end badly…"

"If it does then I'll take all the blame. It was my idea after all. But I have faith in John. He won't screw it up."

"If you say so…" Teyla sighed, not sounding convinced.

"Just trust me on this. Now let's stop all this talk about feelings and love because I'm starting to feel sick."

Teyla rolled her eyes, smiling. "Up for training?" she asked.

Ronon nodded, smiling widely as he stood up. "Always."

* * *

John walked nervously towards Elizabeth's office, bumping into people from time to time as he distractedly thought of how to talk about or bring up the issue at hand. He knew she'd make a big deal out of this and she had every right to. They had woken up together in the same room, the same bed and naked. Anyone could draw the conclusion that something had happened between the two of them but what if it hadn't? As he got closer to her office, he noticed that it was empty. He let out a relieved sigh, and then stopped, frowning. Where was she? She was usually in her office all day long. He looked around the control room watching everything and everyone. Everything seemed to be under control. So what should he do now? Should he wait for her into her office or should he get the hell out of here and just hope everything will be forgotten. He decided on the latter. He really wasn't good at talking about such things. It would be best to just ignore it and hope for the best.

Just as he was turning around and away from her office, he could hear and see her walking side by side with Doctor Beckett. He frowned. Was she sick? Probably not, she would have told him if that was the case. Knowing he had no other means of escape, he simply stood there, watching her come towards him, talking animatedly and smiling at the doctor. Once she caught sight of him, she seemed to tense a little. Taking in a deep breath, he started walking towards them, meeting them halfway. He smiled at the doctor then he glued his eyes on Elizabeth who was doing her best to look anywhere but at him.

"Carson, Elizabeth. Good morning." He said his voice softly.

"Colonel Sheppard. Good to see ye. Had any fun at the party last night?" Carson asked, smiling widely, obvious to the tension between Elizabeth and John.

"Can't really say, Carson. I don't remember most of it." John replied, staring t Elizabeth as he spoke.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, unable to keep her cheeks from turning a bright red. She bit nervously on her lower lip then she took a deep breath and turned to Carson. "I need to speak with Colonel Sheppard, Carson. Just let me know the results, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. As soon as I find out." He nodded once to John then he turned around and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

Elizabeth took a deep breath then risked a glance at John and quickly regretted it. He was looking at her with an expression she dared not identify. "Let's…talk in my office." She spoke softly, walking past him towards her office.

"Alright." He sighed, following her into her office, closing the door behind him, then leaning against it. Elizabeth walked around her desk, sitting down, putting at much space between her and John as possible at the moment. She looked down at her hands, wondering how to start.

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be." John spoke finally, sighing heavily, rubbing his eyes, feeling his headache come back.

"I am?" Elizabeth asked, chuckling nervously.

"Well yeah…I mean, we don't know if anything DID happen last night." He replied, walking slowly towards one of the chairs situated in front of her desk and sank down into it.

"John, I was naked…" Elizabeth replied, rubbing her temples.

"Oh believe me, I haven't forgotten that…" John replied.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

John cleared his throat, looking away. "Look, no matter how wasted I was, I don't think I would be stupid enough to do anything that might endanger your position on Atlantis or even mine. Which is why I don't think it's possible for anything to have happened…"

"I don't think rational thought has any say when you're that drunk." She replied, reluctant to accept John's view on the situation.

"Okay…" John started, getting uncomfortable. "So you believe something did happen then…"

"Now you're making it sound like I want to believe it happened." Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Well, that's the picture I'm getting here, Liz." John replied, smirking.

Elizabeth's eyes widened a little at John's use of her nickname but said nothing of it.

"This won't affect our working relationship, will it? I mean, even if something did happen…" John started again after a few moments of uncomfortable silence between them.

"Of course not. It was a mistake, nothing more. And if word did get out that we slept together we can simply say that we were under an alien influence."

_A mistake…_

John nodded, looking away from Elizabeth as he sat up. That sounds good. So…we got it all figured out?"

Elizabeth nodded, seeing the sudden change in John's body language. She forced a smile. "Yeah. It's all good." She sighed. "We're good."

"Okay. Then I'll let you to your work and I'll go do…stuff." He turned around, opening the door then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth let out an audible sigh. She turned on her computer and tried to focus on her work, trying hard to keep John and this morning's events out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. I've been a bit crazy with school. Anyways, here is another chapter, a shorter one :) More to come soon! Hope you enjoy and please review! :) -Cristina H.

* * *

"We can make it Elizabeth. Ronon and I can go inside and Teyla can stay here the jumper in case something goes wrong. They haven't detected us yet…"

Elizabeth listened to John's voice coming through her headset then sighed, closing her eyes. "We're talking about a Wraith hive ship John. You and Ronon cannot possibly make it out without being detected. I can either send another team to aid you or you can abort the mission."

"By the time they get here, the ZPM will be moved someplace else. They know we're after it Elizabeth. We've been hunting the damn thing for days now."

"I'm sorry Colonel. I can't risk your life and that of your team for a ZPM. We will just have to find another one. "She sighed. "Come back home."

"Elizabeth…"

"That's an order Colonel." She interrupted him, not wanting to listen to his arguments anymore. "Weir out." She closed off her headset, disconnecting herself from a probably very angry John Sheppard.

"Well that was two weeks wasted on my part…" Rodney scoffed, moving away from the control room, going back to his lab.

Elizabeth turned to him. "Do you have something to say McKay?"

Rodney turned around, rolling his eyes. "I just wished you'd given Sheppard a chance. He usually comes out of it alive…"

"Two men cannot take out an entire Wraith hive ship Rodney. Do you seriously care more about a ZPM than the life of your friends?"

After a moment of silence. "Well, now that you put it that way…." Rodney replied uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Rodney turned to leave then he stopped, turning back to Elizabeth. "…I was just glad we could have another ZPM…"

Elizabeth smiled, nodding in understanding. "I know. Don't worry about it."

Rodney nodded then he turned around, walking out of the control room and back to his lab. Elizabeth sighed then turned to Chuck. "Let me know when Colonel Sheppard's team is back. They should arrive in a couple of minutes."

Chuck nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Dammit!" John snapped, frustrated.

"Dr. Weir is right Colonel Sheppard. You and Ronon cannot possibly take on an entire Wraith hive ship alone."

"We've been hunting for this ZPM for days! It's not right to just give up now."

"John, let's just go. We can just come back for it or we'll find another one…" Ronon replied, for the first time choosing the safer route.

John cursed softly under his breath. "Fine. We'll go back…" He touched a couple of buttons, as he dialed up the stargate back to Atlantis. Teyla and Ronon glanced at each other amused, shaking their heads.

"You know it is the right thing to do…" Ronon said again, smacking John's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, yeah…" John rolled his eyes, still pretty pissed. They had done this entire search and for what? So they can walk away in the end? Dammit, if he was the one in charge…He sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the puddle jumper was safely stored inside the jumper bay. Ronon and Teyla remained behind as John stormed out of there, wanting to just get away before Elizabeth would come looking for him. He didn't know what he would say to her right now. He knew her decision was the right one but he couldn't help but feel frustrated at all the time they wasted on that stupid ZPM.

So he made his way to his quarters, careful to stay away from the main hallways. Once he arrived there, he sighed heavily, flopping down face down on his bed, groaning softly against his pillow.

* * *

Chuck knocked softly on Elizabeth's office door. "Come in." she called out, looking up from her paperwork.

"Colonel Sheppard's team is back Dr. Weir." Chuck peered inside her office.

"Thank you Chuck." She smiled at the gate tech.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Colonel Sheppard did not sound very…happy."

Elizabeth sighed. "I suspected as much." She looked up at him. "Thank you for letting me know." Chuck nodded then he left, moving back to the control room.

Elizabeth stood up, pacing around her office restlessly. Should she go talk to John now or wait until tomorrow when he'd probably be calmer? She bit nervously on her lower lip, analyzing her choices then decided on the latter. She'd better wait. She really didn't want to have yet another fight with him. They seemed to be fighting a lot lately. Well, since that morning after the party to be more exact. Elizabeth sighed, sitting back down at her desk. They haven't talked about it, whatever _it_ was. So things went somewhat back to normal. Sure it had been a little awkward at the beginning but they both ignored it, trying hard to stay professional. And they succeeded. That was until she had "disobeyed" a direct order from him when he got captured by the Wraith. She agreed to the Queen's terms and in turn they had to let John go. She took a big risk on trusting that Wraith Queen and sure enough, she had heard enough yelling from John that time to last her a life time. That is pretty much when the fighting started and then things just seemed to go downhill from there. She couldn't explain it. Half the time she didn't even know why they were fighting. That man just drove her crazy!

Elizabeth looked down at the papers in front of her and sighed. So much work and it just seemed to keep piling up. She looked up at her watch and sighed. Only six o'clock in the afternoon. She had a long evening ahead of her. She needed to work over time again. The story of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep.

* * *

"We have to tell them." Teyla insisted, hoping it would get through Ronon's thick skull as she leaned against a desk in Rodney's lab.

"Hmm, I agree. I mean this has gotten out of control too fast. Nice going, Ronon." Rodney replied, distracted as his fingers continued to hit the keyboard at a fast pace.

Ronon growled slowly in frustration. "I was so sure he wouldn't screw this up. I mean, I know the guy doesn't like talking about his feelings and all that but I didn't even think he'd be this stubborn. And I just wanted to have a little fun! You cannot possibly blame me for all the fighting that's been happening between them lately…"

"They obviously have no talked about what they thing happened that night. And this is putting a strain on their personal and working relationship."

After a few moments of silence, Ronon sighed. "You're right." He sounded defeated and just a little annoyed. "So what do we do now?"

"Tell them and hope and pray Sheppard doesn't kill us. He's not exactly fond of pranks, especially when they're played on him."

"I believe it is better if we split up in two teams. I can tell Elizabeth and you and Ronon can take care of John. This way we can make sure no harm will come to you, Rodney." She replied, amused.

"Oh, I don't know about that. If John takes a swing at me, I'll happily push Rodney before me."

"Oh yes, ha ha. That's very funny. Make fun of the little man." Rodney replied, glaring at his friend. He sat up, taking his jacket off the back of the chair. "Let's just go and get this over with, Cupid. Unlike you, I have a lot of work to do."

Ronon turned to look at Teyla, an exasperated expression showing on his face. "This is the thanks I get for trying to fix two people up?"

"We should have never meddled with their relationship…" she sighed. "Or lack thereof."

Before Ronon had a chance to reply Rodney's voice could be heard from the hallway. "Am I going to have to wait here all day?"

Ronon groaned, he turned around, walking out of the science lab, leaving an amused but troubled Teyla, alone.

* * *

A soft knock on her office door brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" She called out, sighing softly.

"Dr. Weir? Are you free to talk?" Teyla asked, taking a step cautiously into Elizabeth's office.

"Yes, of course. Please, take a seat." She responded, taking in Teyla's anxious expression.

"Thank you." Teyla replied, sitting down.

"What can I do for you?"

"There is something I must tell you…"

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat, waiting for Teyla to continue, raising an eyebrow at her.

"…About that morning after the birthday party…"

Elizabeth tensed. "Yes. What about it?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, defensively.

Teyla took in a deep breath the summoning up all her courage; she started explaining the situation to Elizabeth as best as she could, hoping they were not in much trouble. As she continued with the story she could see all the color drain from Elizabeth's face.

"…So Ronon thought it would be a good idea to make you two believe that something had happened, even though nothing did. " Teyla finally finished the story, letting out a relieved breath, glad to have that off her chest. She was still worried about Elizabeth though. She didn't seem at all relieved by what she had told her.

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth finally spoke up. "S-So nothing happened then?"

Teyla shook her head, watching Elizabeth closely. She was biting nervously on her lower lip, hey eyes unfocused. "Is something wrong Elizabeth? I thought you would be relieved. "

Elizabeth cleared her throat, shaking her head, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. "No, I mean…Yes, I am relieved. Of course I am." She chuckled nervously.

"We really are sorry. We never thought it would cause this much trouble…"

Elizabeth nodded, giving her distressed friend a reassuring smile. "I know. Don't worry about it. I will have to speak to Ronon later, however. "

Teyla smiled, nodding. "Of course. I do believe he is getting yelled at just now by Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, her expression amused. "Ouch. That cannot be fun."

"I believe he can handle it. Now Rodney on the other hand, I am not so sure."

Elizabeth groaned softly, letting her head fall back against her chair. "Don't even remind me Rodney was involved. Knowing him, he probably told half the people on Atlantis about Ronon's little plan."

"Actually, he did not tell anyone about our little plan. Ronon made sure of that." Teyla smiled.

"Well one thing I know for sure is that Ronon is good at two things. Fighting and scaring the hell outta people." Elizabeth chuckled. An awkward silence fell between the two of them as they stared at each other.

"I should probably get back to work now…." Elizabeth mumbled softly under her breath, sitting straight in her chair.

Teyla nodded, still watching Elizabeth closely. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" she responded, not looking up from her notes. She knew what Teyla was going to ask and she honestly had no answer to her question.

"What will you do regarding Colonel Sheppard?"

Elizabeth bit on her lower lip then she looked up from her desk, sighing heavily. "There is nothing to be done regarding the Colonel, Teyla."

"Do you not think it would be a wise idea to speak to him?"

"About?"

Teyla frowned. "Well about this of course."

"There's nothing to talk about Teyla. It was all a bad joke. I'm sure he'll be just as eager to put it behind us as I am."

Teyla nodded, knowing it wouldn't be safe to push Elizabeth even more. She stood up and with a slight nod she turned around and walked out of Elizabeth's office, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She didn't think she would have been able to keep the easy going façade going for much longer. Thoughts started racing through her mind until she thought she'd go crazy. So if nothing had happened, why the hell was she naked when she awoke? By what Teyla had told her, they only locked her and John in the room with ALL of their clothes on. They had apparently tried to get out a couple of times by yelling and banging on the door and Ronon had to stay there to make sure no one would let them out. And after some time, everything quieted down and Ronon assumed they had fallen asleep. But obviously that hadn't happened! She groaned softly, shaking her head. _How stupid can you be Elizabeth? _She sighed then tried to focus on the pile of papers in front of her knowing she had to get back to work if she wanted to get any sleep at all.

* * *

"You did what?" John asked, staring wide eyed at the two men in front of him, his brain having a hard time catching up to what they were saying to him.

Ronon shrugged, watching John closely in case he decided to take a swing at him. "It was all my idea. I'm…sorry." Rodney could tell by Ronon's expression that it was really hard for him to get those words out. Not because he didn't like admitting it or anything but because he knew it was wrong to apologize for something he did not see as a mistake and was still certain would work out.

John cursed softly under his breath, scratching the back of his neck as he plopped himself down on a bench.

"You don't look relieved…" Rodney stated, frowning a little.

"You think? Of course, I'm not relieved. What you just told me makes no sense!"

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked, glancing worriedly at Rodney who has a similar expression on his face.

John sighed. "When we woke up…." His voice trailed off, wondering how to tell his friends what really happened that morning. How he had found Elizabeth in her underwear trying to sneak out of the room. He shook his head. "Never mind." He mumbled finally, knowing he couldn't tell them what happened. He had to think about Elizabeth's reputation here. As long as that thing remained between the two of them…

"John? What's wrong?"

John looked up, Rodney's voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh…nothing." He stood up abruptly, took his bag and turned to leave.

"Wait! That's it?" Rodney asked, incredulous, causing John to turn around and glare at him.

"What do you mean that's it? Do you really want to be the recipient of my rage?" John spat, glaring at Rodney then turning his glare on Ronon, who simply sat there unaffected by John's rage.

"John…"Ronon started but John cut him off.

"No, it's now time that you two listen to me and listen closely. I don't care what kind of prank you pull on me. We are friends after all and it's common for that to happen. But never, under any circumstances are you allowed to do that to Elizabeth! She's my boss! She's your boss too! You have no idea what trouble you could have gotten her into if word got out that we "slept" together!"

"John—"

"I don't want to hear it Rodney. I'm not mad at you. If it was anyone else, I probably would have found it funny. But not with…" he sighed. "I'm sure she'll want to talk to you sooner or later and don't count on me to save your asses this time. You probably deserve whatever punishment she comes up with for you." With that, John turned around and walked out of the gym, leaving Rodney and Ronon alone.

After a moment of silence, Ronon chuckled. Rodney rolled his eyes, looking up at him. "What now?"

"He was mad because we could have gotten Elizabeth in trouble. But not once was he worried about himself…"

"Oh for God's sake Ronon, can you stop with this?" the scientist asked, exasperated.

Ronon looked at Rodney's exasperated expression then he sighed, shaking his head and walked out of the gym, mumbling softly under his breath. "So freaking oblivious…"


End file.
